ToD-NinjaGo Style
by Coletta 2001
Summary: This is basically a Truth or Dare fanfic so enjoy.
1. Author's Note

**Ok,people, I know I haven't made or updated a story in forever (bottle is thrown at me but misses) but I am making this fanfic. If you have any thruths or Dares, don't make them yaio or yuri. I'm keeping this T nowhere near M. So yeah, send in those dares, and pass in the Truths.**

**Coletta2001 **


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, I know I said I would update as soon as possible, but my internet is stupid and dumb and I hate it. Thanks for the reveiws though.**

On, a warm summer's day I was so bored. So I decided to invite the Ninja, Garmadon, Misako, and the Serpetine Generals(excluding Pythor, he's dead).

**2 Hours Later...**

Ok ,they're not here, seems like we have to do this the hard way. (I sneak on the ship p.s. they are awake and next thing you know, they are traquilized and put in bags with air holes, then I do the same thing with the Serpentine Generals)

**15 Minuetes Later...**

Jay: Where are we?

Nya:I don't know?

Kai:I think the Serpentine trapped us in their lair!

Cole: Really Kai? - _ -

Skales: Usss Ssserpentine Generalsss are alsso trapped down here!

Zane: I sense another unfamiliar presense down here.

**(A girl with skin that looks like the pattern of a White Tiger and has a tail just like one with black hair and brown eyes comes out)**

Coletta: Hey Ninja, Misako, Garmadon, and those other things (point to Serpentine)

Serpentine Generals: HEY! :(

Coletta: Welcome to my Truth or Dare show. Anyway time for the truths and dares. (takes out laptop) the first dare is from Sandersonlover21, but call her Marceline.

**Sandersonlover21:**

**Everyone play slender while, I make out with skales.**

Coletta:...OK, this is some dare but anyway (snaps fingers, and a girl with black hair and a mask that covers her eyes like Robin's off of Teen Titans, with a purple top and headband with a matching miniskirt, that has a nightfury tail and wings comes out)

Marceline: Hi, people!

Coletta: O_O Ok, people let's leave and play slender, but I gotta stay and make sure Skales isn't to chicken to kiss her.

**1 Hour Later...**

Coletta: Finally, they are finished. Anyway, bye Marceline see you later.

Marceline: Bye, peoples.(leaves)

Cole: I can't beleive she had to kiss snake-breath.

Skales: Sssshutup!

Coletta: Anyway the next dare is from Jean.

**Jean: I dare Garmadon to act like a school jock, bulling a nerd, which is Cole.**

Coletta: Costum change for and .

Everyone:(looks at me)

Coletta: What it adds to the fun.

Lloyd: Do they really have dress like it.

Coletta: Yeah.

**2 Minuetes Later**

Kai: Wow, can I bully Cole when he's done?

Everyone Else: No!

Kai: Ok D:

(Garmadon beats Cole up)

Nya: I'm so glad I'm putting this on youtube.

**20 Minuetes Later...**

Everyone: (lol at Nya's video of Garmadon beating Cole up)

Coletta: Guys were back on. And the next and last dare, and first and last truth is from KiaFlame.

**KiaFlame:**

**Jay-Break Up with Nya**

**Zane- Burn down a building.**

**Truths:**

**Cole-If you could kiss Nya would you**

**Sensei- Whose your favorite ninja?**

**Nya-How many boyfriends have you had including Jay?**

**Lloyd- If you could kill a ninja which one?**

Jay-What, I can't break up with Nya, she's the most beautiful, special, kindest, and sweetest girlfriend I ever had.

Nya- And, you're the sweetest, greatest, most amazing, funniest, loving, and caring boyfriend ever.

Evedryone(but Kai): AWW! :)

Coletta: (In tears) that was so beautiful, I mean...

Camera Man: Coletta, you do know this live right?

Coletta: Hmm, what oh(wipes eyes, and acts like nothing happened)sorry Jay, but you gotta break up with her.

Jay-(gets on knees) NOOOOOO! NNya I I am bbreaking uup wwith yyou.

Nya-(punches Jay) I hate you!(bust out crying)

Coletta- Ok, Zane you go burn down a random building.

Zane-Why?

Coletta- Cause I said so.

Zane- And what if I don't?

Coletta- I will dismantle you piece by piece, and bit by bit, until no one will know who the white ice ninja was. They will be llike "Who remembers Zane" and other guy will be like, "Who's ZANE?". SO DO THE FUGDEING DARE OR ELSE!

Skaledor:Sssomeone has anger issues.

Coletta: Shuttup!

Zane: (sighs) Fine, I'll do it.

Coletta: :D(poofs Zane to old abandon house)

Kai: And, burn... NOW!

Jay: ReallY?

Cole:Goodjob Zane!

Kai: (reads first truth) WHAT! Cole say "NOO"

Cole: What is is.

Camera Man: We want to know if you want to kiss Nya would you?

Coletta: (sacastically) Thankyou Bob!

Bob: You're welcome.

Cole: Not realy I have my eye on another woman.(looks at me aka Coletta)

Coletta: Anyway, Sensei, who's your favorite ninja?

Sensei: It's Zane, he's always so calm, patient, and is very very intelligent.

Zane: Thankyou Sensei.

Cole: What I'm the fudging leader I should be your favorite! :(

Lloyd: Forget him, I'm your motherfudging NEPHEW!

Coletta: Guys don't curse at your Sensei/family member.

Jay: Whatever I'm perfectly fine with it.

Kai: THAT"S NOT FAIR AFTER ALL WE DONE AND HE'S YOUR FAVORITE!

Coletta: I'm going to ignore that. Nya, how many boyfriends hve you had incluing Jay?

Nya:(blushes) Well... about _ten or so._

Jay and Kai: WHAT!

Kai: HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS AND I' RELATED TO YOU!

Jay: Yeah, and I thought we had a solid relationship! D:

Coletta: OK... I'm gonna ignore that to anyway last but not least, Lloyd if you had a choice which Ninja would you kill?

Lloyd: Jay.

Cole: I SO KNEW IT KAI YOU OWE ME LIKE THIRTY BUCKS.

Zane:You guys actually made what you call a "bet" on who would Lloyd make deceased?

Kai: Yes, man now I owe an ass(it means donkey duh so I don't have to subsitute) thirty bucks.

Jay: WHY ME?!

Lloyd: Cause you're loud,obnocious, annoying, and do I have to say more?

Jay: (sadly) No.

Coletta: Anyway reveiw and no flames.

Jay: T-t-that's All Folks!

Cole: Really!

Jay: Don't you like Looney Toones and The Looney Tunes Show?

Cole: No!

Biker Guy: (walks in) Who doesn't like Looney Tunes?

Cole:(gulps) M-M-me.

Biker guy: It's my _favorite_ _show_, so you must be askin for big fudging beatin' (beats up Cole)

**OK.. people this is my first truth or dare fanfic so bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK, I was on writer's block for a WHILE and remember this is my FIRST ToD story ever(also with school pressure for a fun nerd like me, I study).**

Coletta: Welcome back to my Truth or Dare show, anyway on with the Truths and Dares.

Fangtom: Wait!

Coletta: What?

Acidous: You forgot to announce the Ssspecial guessst!

Cole: Oh yeah, you told us before the show started that there would be a special guest.

Scales: Who'ss the Ssspecial guesst?

Lloyd: It's someone you know.

Coletta: (Turns to audience) Drumroll please.

Random person: (drumrolls)

Ninja: MARCELINE!

Scales: NOOOOOO!

Marceline: Yep, I'm back hey guys!

Everyone(except Scales) HI!:D

Skales: Why, are you with usss?

Marceline: Haven't you heard, I'm the co-host, Coletta and I talked it over 30 minutes ago, before the show started.

**30 minuets ago**

Marceline(On the phone): Hello?

Coletta: Hey ,Maceline, it's me Coletta, and I was wondering if you want to be my first co-host for the show.

Marceline: Me, be co-host,I WOULD LOVE TO! :D

Coletta: OK, that's great see ya later.

**Now**

Skales: (Faints)

Lloyd: Well that's on less problem I- I mean we have to deal with.

Marceline: Anyway shouldn't we get onto the show?

Coletta: (Staring at Cole)

Jay: (sneaks up behind Coletta with bucket of water, pours on Coletta)

Coletta: Ahhh, what happened, why am I wet?!

Zane: Well, you were staring at Cole, drooling, and Jay snuck up behind you with a bucket off water and yeah.

Cole: WHAT?!

Coletta: I don't drool, and Jay I will kill you!

Jay:(gulp)

Marceline: Guys, can't we just get on with the show?!

Lloyd: THANKYOU!

Skalidor: Ssshutup Lloyd, no one likes you.

Lloyd: Correction, no one likes you! :D

Everyone(but Skalidor): Ah snap! :O

Marceline: Anyway, now were on with show! The first dare is from, Sunlit Shadows.

**Sunlit Shadows:**

**I dare Kai to dress up like Raven from Teen T****itans!**

Coletta: THAT'S MY LINE! :(

Kai: WHY?(drops to knees)

Marceline and Coletta: Just put on the suit.

Jay: This will be soo

Kai: i will put on the suit if you don't put pictures up and blackmail me.

Everyone: We won't/will(he didn't reallly here the we will part)

Kai: Ok(puts on suit)

Lloyd:(takes picture of Kai and puts i on facebook, sends it to all his friends)

Everyone: HAAA XD!

Kai:NOOO, MY LIFE IS RUINED.

Cole: Maybe it is(starts layghing)..

Coletta: that's so mean... Anyway, this next Paranoiac666 aka Marceline.

**Marceline:**

**Everyone play Slender while I makeout with Fangtom.**

Misako: Really Wha is with you and serpentine(then runs off to go play slender with the others)

**About an hour later**

Lloyd and Kai;(rocking back in fourth in corners) Mommy! :"(

Nya and Jay: (cuddling, because they think Slenderman will get them)

Cole: Come on fudging Slenderman you can't touch this.

Coletta: Really guys it's just a game.

Garmadon: It's NOT JUST A GAME, HE'S OUT TO GET US(RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLE SCREMING) RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!

Sensei Wu: I have nothing to say about this at all...

Marceline: That was amazing, anyway this next dare is from KaiFlame.

**KaiFlame:**

**Kai get shot**

**Cole kiss a random girl and see how she reacts.**

****Marceline: So, does anyone from the audience wants to shot Kai?

Random Girl:MEEEEE, I hate Kai anyway.

Kai: Why does this world hate me?!

Cole: Because, you're so dang stubborn...

Lloyd: You like to fudge with peoples' lives...

Jay: You just like fudge around to much.

Garmdon: For once, I agree wih you students Wu.

Wu:Yep

Random Girl: (Shoot Kai in the arm with an ak 47.

Kai:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUDGE YOU!(STICK UP MIDDLE FINGER)

Random Girl: MEEEAAAANNNNN, anyway when do I ge to kaiss Cole?

Coletta: WHAT, YOU LITTLE GLITCH YOU ARE NOT KISSING COLE!(tries to slap the girl but the others hold me back, then tranquilize me)

RG:First, off my names not glitch it's R-jaya or RJ for short.

Cole: Let's just get this over with.(kisses RJ)

RJ: (Faints)

Cole: WOW.

Marceline: You think you can let Coletta go..

Lloyd and Jay: No, we decide we're gonna strap here to that chair over there 'till she is calm.

Coletta:(wakes up) let me go!

Kai:NO!(takes me to chair and straps me to it)

Marceline: Ok,this last dare is from, Guest #1

**Guest#1:**

**Tickle tourter Zane.**

The Ninja: (tickle Zane until he starts hurting)

Zane: That hurt.

Coletta: I'm FREEEEEE(RUNS OF SCREAMING "SHE WILL DIE)

Lloyd:(over walkie talkie) Guys we might need backup(runs off with others to catch me)

Marceline: o-O OKKK, well we're out.

Skales: Reveiw, no flames:


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok,people, I know I haven't updated this dang ****story in** forever but I just wanna point something out:

**Kai: Has a lot of people problems so not many people like him besides his fan girls/boys.**

**Coletta: Semi-crazy and has this huge crush on Cole.**

**Cole:Likes/loves Coletta but doesn't have a way to say it.**

**Jay:Likes pulling pranks on the host when they are in their own little world.**

**Lloyd:Gets mad when someone says something about him and it's not... awesome plus he kinda gets jealous because of Zane(Sensei said he was his favorite).**

**Zane:Is really smart, but finds a way to act like a normal teenager.**

**Nya:Has recently broke up with Jay and really misses him just like he misses her.**

**Sensei Wu:Still a tea crazy elderly and is kinda immature/kuku when he drinks to much tea.**

**Garmadon:Is really scared of Slender man and is jealous because he thinks his wife 3's his brother more than him.**

**Serpentine Generals:Just don't like talking alot because they apparently don't have anything nice to say most of the time. **

**Marceline: New host/guest host and is awesome so far.**

**Ok, I think I got everyone, send in more reveiws please!**

**Coletta2001 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for the beautiful reveiws, and sorry for the long wait, school backs up your progress alot.**

* * *

Coletta:( Hello people, welcome back to ToD: NinjaGo Style.

Marceline: Really, what's with the fancy, calm talk, you know what I really don't want to know.

Misako: That's the first time she's been so calm.

Coletta: Anyway let's get on with these long dares and truths.

Marceline: The first dare/truth is from ninjaofmusic.

**ninjaofmusic:**

**Jay: Fly with lighting!**

**Kai: Put ma on fire!**

**Zane: Freeze a school.**

**Cole: Kiss Colette.**

**-truths-**

**Jay: Have you had any gfs before Nya?**

**Kai: Do ya have a girlfriend?**

**Lloyd: Where's your candy?!**

Coletta:Ok,Jay how would you like to fly with lighting?

Jay:I've always wanted to do that! :D

Marceline:Well then today's your lucky day(snaps fingers, poofs Jay to the lighting city).

Everyone:(Watches Jay on tv flying with lighting)

Jay:WOOHOO(next thing you know he gets electrocuted and falls out of the sky)AHHH, HELP!

Nya:(goes in Samuri armor and rescues Jay).

Jay:Thanks Nya.

Nya:Your welcome.

Kai:(clears throat)Has anyone forgot that I fudging exist?

Garmadon: Kai, shut the hell up, and let them have their moment!

Coletta:(reads next dare) Kai(gulps),you must put ninjaofmusic on fire.

Everyone: o.0

Kai:Ok.

Ninjaofmusic:(poofs in) Hi guys so time to put me on fire!

Cole:Are you gonna wear a fireproof suit!

ninjaofmusic:Maybe,maybe not,you'll find out.

Kai:(puts ninjaofmusic on fire)

ninjaofmusic:(runs in circles)

Skales: I'll call a fire department.

Skalidor:No you can't.

Fangtom: Why...not?

Acidus:We have a fire extinguisher.

Skales and Fangtom: :O

Misako:OMG you guys do care about humans. :)

Serpentine Gen.:No we don't.

Misako::(nevermind.

Nya:(Gets fire extinguasher and uses it on ninjaofmusic.)

ninjaofmusic:That as epic!

Coletta:I know,right man you are so awesome.

Marceline: You people are crazy,anyway Zane go freeze a school.

Zane: Why?

Coletta: 'Cuase if you don't I won't think twice about dismantling you.

Zane: (sigh) ok,(goes outside and freezes a school.)

Random School Kids: WooHoo! No school.

Marceline:(reads next dare, then smiles big)Coletta, I think you will like this dare.

Coletta: Why?(reads dare, then blushes) oh.

Marceline: Cole you have to kiss Coletta.:D

Cole and Coletta:(Blushes deeply, then kisses)

Jay: :D

Zane: Aww

Lloyd: Finally!

Kai: Well seems like fan-girls will be her enemy.

Cole and Coletta:(stops)

Cole: So this means were dating, right?

Coletta: Yeah(kisses Cole's cheek, then walks to the computer and reads truth) So Jay have you had any girlfriends before Nya.

Jay:(blushes) Yeah.

Marceline: How many.

Jay: About 6 or 7.

Kai: (looks at Nya) So, this makes youi made, right.

Nya: First off:No already knew, Second off:Stop trying to break me and Jay up!

Kai: Dang.

Marceline:(reads next truth) Kai do you have a girlfriend?

Kai: No, I rejected most of my fans that asked me out.

Skales: Why?

Kai: To many crazy people(shudders)

Skales:OH.

Coletta: (reads last truth)Lloyd where's your candy?

Lloyd: In my room, on the ship where you will never find it.

Wu: In your closet, in a shoe-box that is buried under a pile of clothes.

Lloyd: O_O" Nope.

Garmadon:YEP, AND I'M TAKING IT TOO.

Misako: What is with you you too and candy?!

Wu: No idea.

Coletta: Anyway this last dare/truth is from The Sixteenth!

**The Sixteenth:**

**Kai: (Dare) Teach sharks to sing while wearing a meat suit?  
Jay: (Truth) When are you not annoying?  
Zane: (Truth) Do you eve feel like maybe one day you will lose it and go completely insane causing you to start a robot apocalypse and in slave the human race?  
Cole: (Dare) Tell Coletta2001 how much you love her.  
Lloyd: (Dare) Pogostick over the Grand Canyon while wearing a chicken suit singing the national anthem backwords.**

Marceline: (reads first dare) Man that extreme! Anyway, Kai you have to teach sharks how to sing while wearing a meat suit.

Everyone: XD

Kai:Your kinding right?!

Marceline:Nope.

Everyone: -_-'

Kai: Ok... :((Puts on meat suit)

Coletta:(poofs Kai to an ocean full of hungry sharks)

Kai:(tries to sing but sharks got him)WHY?!

Coletta:(poofs Kai back to us)

Kai: IT HURTS SO BAD!

Marceline: There there,Kai, (pats his back)there will be worse pain.

Kai::'-(

Coletta: Anyway, Jay when do you not get annoying?

Jay: That's cold!

Llloyd: oh, oh I got an answer!

Marceline: Yes Lloyd?

Lloyd: Never!

Garmadon: CORRECT!

Jay: You guys are so fudging mean!

Coletta: Just like your face is so fudging ugly!

Wu: OK(gets between Jay and Coletta)let's not fight!

Marceline: Zane,do you eve feel like maybe one day you will lose it and go completely insane causing you to start a robot apocalypse and in slave the human race?

Zane: No, I feel that will never happen. We must remember my father wanted me to be as human as possible.

Everyone: (agrees):D

Marceline: Cole, tell Coletta how much you love her...

Cole:(blushes and walks up to Coletta)Well, Coletta I love you so much, so much that no matter what I do I feel as if we will never part and I feel that we are one.

Coletta:(happy crying)aww(hugs Cole)

Marceline: :D we will let those two have their moment, anyway,Lloyd Pogostick over the Grand Canyon while wearing a chicken suit singing the national anthem backwords.

Lloyd:(gulps, puts on chicken suit and gets a pogostick)

Marceline:(poofs Lloyd to Grand Conyon)

Lloyd:(starts pogo-ing/sing but fails and falls into deep conyon)ahhhh!

Garmadon:POOF MY SON BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!

Marceline:We will, in the next chapter, anyway that's all.

Coletta:Bye see yall later.

* * *

**Ok people I know you are really mad at me but school is like: wow! So it's not completely my fault I couldn't update**


End file.
